Cat meets the world
by Miss.Know-It-All 2013
Summary: Cat is tired of being pushed around by her friends and father. So she decides to leave and hopefully become famous. What happens when that dream come's true? Will she meet a Latino guy on the way. It's all in the story so READ and REVIEW. Oh and on the characters the OC will bet Cat.


HEY PEOPLE OF THE WORLD. YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING WHY THIS **"CROSSOVER" ** IS IN THE ACTUAL BIG TIME RUSH FANFICTION INSTEAD OF THE CROSSOVER ONE. WELLI THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE NOT THAT MANY PEOPLE READ THE CROSSOVERS AND I REALLY WANTED MORE REVIEWS AND IDEAS. SO THANK YOU AND REVIEW!

* * *

I woke up this morning to the lovely birds chirping. As any normal teenager would do I checked my phone for the time. It was … 7:00. Great I have a 1 hour to get ready. I went to my bathroom and took a nice shower. Then I brushed my teeth. I decided to put on my Forever 21 Minnie Mouse sweatshirt, my grey leggings, and my grey Uggs. For jewelry I put on the diamond earrings my mother gave me before she passed away. I tried holding back my tears so they wouldn't fall out. My red headband, my slap watch and my red beats by Dre. I grabbed my phone and bag. I made sure that my dad wasn't home. I looked out to see that he wasn't thank god. I ran downstairs grabbed my keys and left. It took me about 5 minutes since I lived only so close to school. I opened the double doors to Hollywood arts, but only to be stopped by them.

When I saw them I mean my ex-best friends. Tori Vega. Jade West. Robbie Shapiro. André Harris. And Beck Oliver. They all stopped in front of me and had an evil smirk.

"Oh look what we have here little Cat actually decided to come to school today. You know it was a waste of time we all know that you're not that smart." Tori said making Cat jump. She just ignored her and went to her locker. She opened it but it was immediately shut with her hand inside of it. She let out a big yelp of pain. That was the exact arm that her father cut her with. She looked up to see them all laughing.

"Just go Cat you're not wanted here." Robbie said.

"You still don't understand that nobody will ever love you just die in a hole or something." Tori said. Now that broke that she looked at them with her the tears that were streaming down her face. She dropped everything except her phone, songbook, and headphones she ran out the door's of the school off to some place where she always felt safe. The Beach.

Cat was listing to Pandora on Big Time Rush her FAVORITE station and band. She was listening until the commercial came on. Out of all the commercial's this one really got her attention. It was about a man named Gustavo Rocque making a person famous. A smile suddenly appeared on my face. I finally have a chance to be recognized. I looked at the address. It was here in California! I got up and left to the place. it took me about 30 minuets from the beach. When I got there I saw a really short line of females. I also saw a really pretty African- American lady passing cards that had numbers on them I was number 58. Here we go.

* * *

Carlos P.O.V

Today was really boring and quiet. Kendall was out with Jo. James and Logan were on double dates with their girlfriends Lucy and Camille. Katie was out with her "guy friend" Luke. And Ms. Knight was somewhere in California. It was too quiet. So I decided to go the Rocque Records. It took me about 15 minuets to get there. When I got there I saw Gustavo and Kelly packing for something.

"Hey where are you guys going." I asked

"To an audition. Griffin wants a new female singer." Kelly said

"Can I come?" I asked hopefully

"Sure" they both said

"But I am so boa- wait did you say sure?"

Gustavo got annoyed and yelled, "Lets go"

I quickly scurried off to the car before he could do anything else. We got there to see lots of screaming girls. It got louder and Louder when the saw me. After a bunch of terrible auditions. There was a girl with reddish-brownish hair. She was really pretty.

"Alright sweetie name and what are you going to be singing?" Kelly said smiling

"I'm Catharina Valentine, but you can call me Cat. I will be singing a song I wrote my self called Baby I."

The music started playing and I was honestly amazed.

Baby I got love for thee  
So deep inside of me I don't know what to say  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I love you more than anything  
But the words can't even touch what's in my heart  
No, no

When I try to explain it I be sounding insane  
The words don't ever come out right  
I get all tongue tied (and twisted)  
I can't explain what I'm (feeling)  
And I say baby, baby, baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I  
(Baby I) All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they'll only complicate it  
Baby, baby

Baby I'm so down for you  
No matter what you do, (real talk), I'll be your rock  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh baby  
See baby I been feelin' you  
Before I even knew what feelings were about  
Oh baby

When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy  
Words don't ever come out right  
I get all tongue tied and (twisted)  
I can't explain what (I'm feeling)  
And I say baby baby, baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby)  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they'll only complicate it  
Baby, baby, baby, baby

Straight up, you got me,  
All in, could I not be,  
I sure hope you know (I sure hope you know)  
If it's even possible, I love you more  
Than the word love can say it (say it)  
It's better not explaining  
That's why I keep saying... Baby I

Ooh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they'll only complicate it  
Baby, baby  
Baby  
Baby, baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they'll only complicate it  
Every time I try to say it  
Words, they'll only complicate it  
Every time I try to say it  
Words, they'll only complicate it  
Baby, baby  
Baby, baby

I was shocked she was the only one to have a perfect score. I looked to my left and saw Kelly and Gustavo lost for words. Cat let out a small giggle. Man that was so cute.

It was dead silent when Gustavo cleared his throat,"Um Cat that was amazing, and you wrote that your self?" she just nodded.

"Well Kelly go fire the others cause I think we have a winner!" He said. Cat was jumping up and down for joy. Oh this was going to be a very long day!

* * *

**HEY GUYS THIS IS JUST CHAPTER ONE. THERE ARE MANY MORE TO COME. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
